A Hopeless Desire.... In the Warmth of Their Fire
by LilNanners
Summary: Hermione and Draco have fallen for one another...but dont know each other feel the same way. They dream of intimacy, but cant seem to get close to each other. Always a happy ending :)
1. Default Chapter

A Hopeless Desire...... In the Warmth of Their Fire  
  
Yes..... A Draco and Hermione Fan Fic... Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Dreaming Of Each Other  
  
Hermione felt the warmth of his breath and it tingled her spine. Then... he kissed her, on the lips softly like he was never going to let go. She was up against the wall not wanting to let go of that moment... but in a few minutes she would wake up, and lose the dream and her dream man. "Why do I always have to wake up!" Hermione cursed at herself in her bed. Yet again she dreamed of kissing the devious..... cruel...... cold hearted Draco Malfoy. With sweat blocking her vision, she got up and looked in the mirror. She was gorgeous, absolutly stunning. No longer did she have that bushy brown hair nor those extremely large teeth. Replacing them were beautiful locks of long enchanting hair, and straight shining teeth. Her body was extremely curvy, and she had this spark in her eye that wasnt there before. She had grown up and tomarrow she would be entering her sixth year at Hogwarts. As stunning as she was, she was troubled. The boy whom she was falling for was her enemy, she hated him, she loathed him, she couldnt stand that evil smirk, and that slicked back hair... and those sexy eyes. She slapped herself for both her dream and her thoughts of him. She put a cool wash cloth on her face for a while then went back to sleep, trying to remember every bit of her dream, she didnt want to lose it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Dreaming*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In no time her dream re apppeared, but she was in a diffenrent hallway and Draco was no where to be seen. She felt like crying. "Its hopeless.." She said sadly. "Dont cry Hermione." She head a familiar voice. "Draco." She nearly lept into his arms, but held back and stopped halfway. He pinned her to the wall, and she smiled innocently. "Do you know how extremly attractive you are Miss Granger." He smiled deviously. "And do you know how extremely hansome you are Mr. Malfoy?" She smiled back at him. Without warning, Draco kissed her softly on the lips like last time, Hermione thought that he kissed perfectly and she loved it. Hermione pressed her lips more firmly on his though, and was surprised she did so... she also tickled the roof of his mouth with her tongue. Draco seemed astonished but didnt dare stop, he liked it, just as much as she did thats becasue Draco Malfoy was in his bed dreaming the exact same dream. "Hermione, I have something to tell you." Malfoy said .. still in the dream. "I......." 'DINNNNNNNGGGGGG' Hermione awoke with a start.. it was her stupid alarm clock. "Hermione get ready, your leaving for the train in an hour." Hermione heard her mother call from down stairs. "Dammit!" She cursed aloud 


	2. Stuck Together

Chapter two: Stuck Together  
  
She scrambled dowsnstairs and had some toast. Then hurried back up stairs.... brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and heaved her suitcase back down stairs. "Ready!" She chimed. Everythig was loaded and they were off. "Bye Hunny." Her mom hugged her goodbye. "Bye mum." Hermione hugged her back. Hermione kept stretching her neck like she was searching for someone. "Looking for us?" She felt a tap and turned. It was Harry and Ron. "Uh...... yeah." She said not really meaning it. She was really looking for Draco. "Lets get on." She smiled. They walked through the barrier and found a compartment at the very back of the train. "Hermione you seem differnent, and look differnent" Harry said looking her over. "Yeah you look like a girl." Ron chuckled. Hermione felt like punching his nose... but just smacked him over the head. "Thanks alot." She said irritated. "Where is that candy lady?" Ron asked angrily, "I need them sweets." "Ill go look." Hermione assured him. "All nutrition and no sweets makes Ron a dull boy." She walked out and explored the train. She turned a corner and saw the compartment where her slicked back , evil smirk, icy eyed dream boy was staying. He had the whole cart of sweets. "No wonder." She whispered to herself. She checked to see if his body guards were around and they werent, so she went in. "What are you doing here Her.....Granger!" He asked demanding. "Why do you have all the sweets?" She asked sternly. "None of your business!" He replied annoyed. Hermione was about to walk out, but the door suddenly closed and an echo could be heard throughtout the train. "THERE ARE DEMENTORS ON THE TRAIN... WE HAVE SEALED THE DOORS TO ALL COMPARTMENTS UNTIL THY LEAVE... MEANING YOU COULD BE HERE ALL DAY." "Nooooooo!" Hermione and Draco screamed in unison. "Cant believe this rotten luck." Hermione screeched. "Well..... least we wont go hungry." Draco smiled brightly.... but then it weakened as Hermione gave him a vicious stare. Both of them were quite happy... but couldnt show it. "Your not gonig to stand there forever Granger, are you?" Draco asked in his usual voice. Hermione sat next to him hesitantly. "Hermione?" Draco started, but then stopped and Hermione had time to ask herself a question in her head. Why did he call me Hermione!? 


End file.
